The Summer of Hermione
by Cole Pascal
Summary: *Complete* Bit of an A/u. it's short. only eleven pages. format sucks. doc doesnt translate properly. i'll convert to html and reload soon


Harry's summer was not going the way he thought it would. It was already past his birthday and he had only received one owl from Ron. It seemed a relative had passed away and almost all of the family had to go out of the country. All that were left in the Burrow was Percy. And in the letter he had received from Mr. Weasley the chances of Harry and Percy getting along for even one week was not likely. Percy had decided to abandon his family's views and believe what Fudge was saying about Harry Potter. So his only contact with the Wizarding world was his nightmares and Hermione. Unfortunately, she was a muggle-born. Although she had a subscription to the Daily Prophet she could only forward a few things every week. As he lay in his bed and tried to fall asleep he hoped Hermione would be able to write back soon. When he woke the next morning two things were different. The first, no yelling for him to fix breakfast. The second, Hedwig was circling his room at high speed. When she noticed her owner was awake she slowed her frantic flying and landed on his outstretched arm. She hooted companionably as he took the letter off of her leg and grabbed the bag of Owl Treats. He held out two for her and then realized there was another note in the room. He got up and walked over to the note that had been slid under the door. He scowled and slid it open. Then he smiled softly. The Dursleys had left and wouldn't be back for three days. He went downstairs and found the fridge nearly empty. He shrugged it off. There was enough food in his trunk to least him the rest of the summer. All he had to worry about was developing an intense dislike for chocolate. As he drank the glass of water he had gotten he sat down at the table. When he was done debating his plan for the day he got up, washed the glass and put it away. As he was walking up the stairs he remembered the letter he had received. He glanced at the bed and saw he had accidentally left his homework on it last night instead of putting it away. He frowned and piled it up before opening the letter. He smiled as he saw who it was from.  
  
Dear Harry, I received a letter from the headmaster a week ago. He said it would be alright for you to spend the remainder of the summer with us. We'll be there to pick you up the day after tomorrow.  
  
Harry grinned at her audacity.  
  
Mum and dad have been amazed at all the work that was put into the home to make it safe for you to visit. Professor McGonagall and the headmaster were here for three days casting wards to protect the house.  
  
He frowned slightly. His visiting would put them in danger and he didn't like it.  
  
Very little is still happening. The prophet is silent about You-Know-Who and their star reporter is still missing.  
  
Harry grinned wickedly and thought about where the bitch was residing at the moment.  
  
I'll see you soon. -Hermione  
  
P.S.: I wanted to speak to you about something personal when you get here.  
  
Harry frowned and shook his head. He wondered what she meant. As he was rereading the letter he noticed something different about her writing. Over her name the 'I' was dotted with a very tiny heart. His eyes goggled and he wondered if that kiss was more than he had thought. As he sat wondering, he started to blush. He had actually noticed Hermione as someone that would be a girlfriend at the Ball but had been too wrapped up in Cho at the time. Unlike Ron, he had noticed Hermione was a girl the first day they had met. Although she had been bossy and a bit of a bore he had thought she was pretty. He sat down on his bed and wondered what she wanted to talk about. He blushed as his mind started to wander to very personal things he shouldn't be thinking about his best friend.  
  
Hermione was looking at her body in the mirror. Over the past year she'd grown more than she though she ever could, just not in height. She glared at her chest. She didn't want huge breasts. Okay, they weren't exactly huge. She now wore the same size bra as her mum but she was several inches shorter. Then she wondered what Harry would think and had a very pleasurable chill run through her body. She decided to finish dressing. In less than 72 hours Harry would be in their car heading back here. She looked in the mirror and blushed as she thought about the last time she'd seen him. He had looked so vulnerable she had decided to hug him goodbye. It had become more than that and she had kissed someone other than her parents. She hoped that maybe Harry would give her her first real kiss when he got to her home.  
  
Harry was asleep on the couch. He had spent the morning doing the chores that had been assigned, writing a short letter to the Dursleys 'thanking' them for their 'hospitality' and then making sure he had everything he needed for school. He was awakened by a knock at the door and scowled. He looked at his watch and realized that Hermione would be here in twenty minutes. The knock came again and he decided Hermione was early. He swung the door open and was instantly wrapped into someone's arms and looking at sleek brown hair with what looked like gold flecked in it. He felt lips press against his neck for a split second then Hermione pulled away and smiled at him. "Hi?" Harry grinned at her and she felt weak in the knees. She whispered it back. Harry looked at her for a moment and said, "You look beautiful." She was about to respond when her father and mother appeared behind her. Hermione blushed while Harry invited them in. they shook their head and said, "We don't want to rush you but I just had a call. I have to get back to take care of a patient" Harry nodded and Mr. Granger helped him with his trunk. Harry and Hermione climbed into the back seat and Harry listened to the two adults discuss the particulars of the case. Hermione smiled at him and their hands brushed ever so lightly. Both blushed. Neither noticed that Mrs. Granger had noticed their blushing as they looked at each other. She smiled and wondered how far this would proceed. She hoped they wouldn't get up to anything improper.  
  
Harry and Hermione had both fallen asleep during the car ride. Mrs. Granger smiled softly at the two lying against each other. Mr. Granger kissed his daughters forehead and then kissed his wife before heading to his own BMW for his trip into London proper to see to his patient. Emma granger didn't want to wake them. They looked so cute she couldn't resist it and went to get a camera. She returned with it and aimed it at the two. She scowled at the condition of Harry's clothing. She decided to get the two's heads only in the shot then noticed their hands were clasped. Her eyes widened then crinkled in delight. She stepped back and got the hands in the shot as well. A flash awoke Harry and his wand slipped out of his sleeve into his hand. His eyes quartered the area and he realized it was Mrs. Granger. Hermione had awoken also when her 'pillow' moved. She saw her mother with a camera in her hands and blushed.  
  
At dinner that night they were discussing employment after they finished school. Mrs. Granger asked Harry, "What do you want to do?" Harry answered before he thought about the question. "Live." Then he shuddered and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't think. Right now I'm more worried about making it through each school year." Mrs. Granger nodded sadly. "Yes, the headmaster explained why it might be a bad idea for you to visit. When we told him we still wanted you to come, he and Minerva spent days here doing spells." The door opened and the two women greeted Mr. Granger happily while Harry said hello. Hermione pulled Harry away from the table as the conversation turned to the operation he had just performed.  
  
"Believe me, you don't want to listen. I'm used to it but when they start talking about the pus or the nerves needing pulled out. it can turn you off your meal. Want to review?" Harry's hand felt extremely warm in hers. Harry was wondering how it had gotten so hot in the house so suddenly. When he tried to speak his voice cracked. He shook his head and nodded. As she headed upstairs to grab her books Harry opened his trunk to retrieve his own. His eyes traced over her letters and saw that in all the letters her name had a very small heart over the 'I'. It wasn't an accident then, he thought. When she came down he was sitting on the floor next to the couch. He smiled at her and asked, "What did you do to your hair?" "Hair straightening shampoo." She looked nervous as she said it. He smiled and said, "I like it." "I'm only doing it for the summer. It takes too long." Harry nodded and said, "Good, I prefer your hair how it was." She blushed as he said that. "D-do you?" Harry nodded and looked at his homework as he spoke. "I-I've always liked your hair. When you changed it for the ball it was nice, but I liked it as it was." Neither noticed Hermione's parents watching them as Hermione looked over his homework and Harry looked at her notes. Both adults noticed how their hands brushed occasionally.  
  
Later that evening after they had finished dinner Harry and Hermione were outside lying on the grass. Hermione's head was in Harry's lap. He had told her not to put her head on the grass. She blushed as he said, "I don't want you to mess up your hair." Harry's fingers ran through her hair absentmindedly as they talked about the summer. Hermione hesitated and then asked, "Are you- are you ready to talk about the third task?" Harry's hand stopped in mid-stroke as he said, "Not yet."  
  
A moment later the stroking resumed and Hermione shivered with pleasure. "Are you cold?" She shook her head and turned on her side while pulling away. She looked hesitant and Harry asked, "Your letter said you wanted to talk to me about something?" She nodded and looked at him. She didn't know how to start this conversation. Harry recognized the feeling and said, "Does it have to do with the hearts in all your letters?" Hermione's eyes widened and she nodded. "You saw them?" Harry grinned. "I'm a seeker. I seek a small snitch. Hearts on a sheet of parchment less than a foot from my face aren't going to be hard to find." She blushed and started to speak when Harry interrupted her. "Before you say anything. can I kiss you?" Her eyes widened and she nodded as she blushed. He leaned forward and his lips sought hers. The kiss lasted less time than it took for him to lean forward but both were breathless afterwards. "You were going to say?" Her eyes glinted and he stared at them. He could see the stars reflected in them and he smiled at her. "K-kiss me again?" Harry grinned and leaned forward. This time their lips stayed connected much longer. His lips parted slightly as he realized he needed to breathe. Hermione didn't know what she was doing. Her mouth opened on its own volition and her tongue darted out when his lips parted. Their tongues touched and caressed for a second before they both pulled away. "Th-that was very nice." Hermione nodded her assent. "Do you want to do this more often?" Harry thought for a moment and decided to tease her. "I'm not sure." She looked crestfallen. "Maybe if you were my girlfriend." She looked up and Harry was dazzled by her smile. She took his hand and he pulled her into a hug. They were back in the position they had started the evening. Harry was running his fingers through her hair again when they heard Mrs. Granger calling them from the back door. "It's late. You should get ready for bed." The two stood up and kissed one more time before heading towards the door and into the light.  
  
Harry was lying in his bed as he thought about the night before. Then his mind remembered Ron. And his cheerful memories became distressed. He knew Ron liked Hermione. Or at least he thought he did. Maybe he had just been angry about Viktor. Hermione was thinking along the same lines. It had been less than eight hours since she had been kissed and she knew she wasn't going to make it through the day without more. She climbed out of bed and looked at what she had slept in. a small tank- top and a pair of shorts. She picked up her robe and slipped out of her room. After she finished in the bathroom she knocked on the door to Harry's room. Harry opened the door and stood stock still as he looked at her chest. She looked down and realized how tight, worn and sheer the old top had become. She blushed and pulled the robe tight. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stared. I just haven't seen." He trailed off as she nodded and said, "I'll forgive you this once. but only if you kiss me." He blinked then she noticed how he was standing behind the door. She frowned until she realized what would make him stand that way. She blushed and said, "I-I can wait until you're dressed." He nodded and she blushed as she caught a glimpse of why he hadn't opened the door fully as he turned away. She went back to her room and stared at the clothing in her wardrobe. She glimpsed over at her schedule and decided today was a day for a skirt. Hermione made sure her notebook and pen were ready. Harry and Hermione were going into the city so they could do some window shopping. She had talked him into buying some better clothing and this trip into town was his chance to figure out how much he would need to exchange to buy some clothing. As she headed down the stairs she felt someone grab her arm and swing her around gently. "Hi 'Mione." Her breath hitched in her throat at the breathiness of his voice. She smiled at him as he pulled her into his arms. She gratefully sunk into them and tried to remember if her heart had ever beaten like this before. She liked the sound of her name shortened when it came from his lips. "Hello." Hermione jumped away from Harry and looked at her smirking father. Harry looked at him and tried to remember what he had read about apparating. "Erm. hi Mr. Granger." "Umm. hi daddy." "Anything you think you should tell me?" Harry blinked stupidly and was about to speak when Hermione said, "Dad, meet Harry, my boyfriend." "I believe we've met before Mr. Potter." Harry nodded as he accepted the hand held out to him. "We'll have to have a chat later. I'm sure you're both hungry." He grinned as he walked past them and down the stairs. Harry stared at Hermione's father's retreating back. "I'm not dead?" Hermione looked at him and laughed. She took his hand and the two walked down the stairs. When they entered the kitchen it looked like Mr. Granger had told Mrs. Granger what he had seen. For as soon as they stepped through the doorway a flash went off and another picture had been taken of the two. As they sat down to eat among the gentle teasing, Harry leaned over and whispered, "She's almost as bad as Colin." Hermione fought a giggle as Mrs. Granger said, "Dear, we need to talk after breakfast."  
  
Harry was sitting across from Mr. Granger in the sitting room. The conversation was going nothing like he thought it would. "I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting into." Harry nodded hesitantly. "Did she tell you what I did in our second year?" Mr. Granger nodded hesitantly as Harry continued, "I didn't even really know the girl but I still tried to save here. I would do no less for Hermione." Mr. Granger nodded and said, "I actually meant she'll probably spend more time studying than with you." Both grinned and then Mr. Granger continued in a softer and sadder tone. "You and Mr. Weasley are her first real friends. She never got on very well with others. Always looked at as a teacher's pet. I hope that if you two don't work out you'll be able to stay friends." Harry nodded softly. "I understand. I had that impression when we first met." They spoke for a few more minutes until Mrs. Granger and Hermione appeared.  
  
Hermione looked nervous until Harry smiled at her. "Are you two leaving now?" Mr. Granger asked. Hermione looked at her watch and nodded. "We'll catch the bus into the city at the end of the road." Mrs. Granger grinned at Harry and Hermione when he blushed after she grasped his hand to pull him upstairs. The two collected the notebook and pen and made sure they had their wands. Harry pulled a small bag out of his pocket and tossed Hermione a small badge from inside it. "These are the portkeys Dumbledore sent me. We grasp them and say danger once they're attached. We'll come back here. Sanctuary and we'll go to Hogwarts." He handed her the bag. "The other two are for your parents." She nodded and looked at him for a moment before looking down at the ground. Harry stepped forward and drew her into a kiss. There was a clearing of the throat and they jumped apart again. "Door stays open and you're going to miss the bus if you don't hurry." Mrs. Granger grinned at their expressions as they left the room and went down the stairs. Hermione kissed her father goodbye and they watched Harry take her hand as they walked out the front door.  
  
Harry frowned at the shirt Hermione held up to him. "Pink?" "It's salmon." "It looks pink." "Alright, what about that one?" "It's silver and green." "Yes, it brings out your eyes." "It's also Slytherin colors." She huffed. This was the ninth shirt he'd dismissed. He smiled at her and said, "You know, we could be doing something much more fun and I could just change a hundred galleons." She glared at him. As he smiled back at her, her face softened into a smile. "Alright. What would you rather do?" Harry grinned and pulled her to him. She pushed at his chest and said, "Not here. What if someone sees?" "They'll see two teenagers snogging." She grinned as his face descended towards hers.  
  
On the bus ride home Harry asked, "What did you and your mum talk about?" Hermione blushed and softly said, "She wanted to make sure I didn't do anything foolish." Harry blushed when he realized what she meant. Hermione rang for the stop much earlier than where her house was. "Why are we stopping here?" "I thought we could go for a walk in the park and if there's a problem we can use the portkeys to get back." Harry grinned as he followed her off the bus and down the street to the parks opening. As they walked Harry's arm wound its way around her waist. Her arm snaked over and clasped the hand at her side. As they walked Harry tried not to think of how Ron would take this. "Hermione?" She smiled up at him and said, "Yes?" "Ron." Her smile faded and she said, "He likes me, doesn't he?" "I'm not sure." She shook her head. "I hope not. I love you." Harry glanced at her and smiled. "I love you too." His arms snaked around her from behind and he hugged her tightly. His breath tickling her ear as he bent over to trace his lips on her neck.  
  
The two had fallen asleep on the couch after dinner that night. Hermione was shaken awake by Harry as he shuddered and muttered in his sleep. She saw his scar burning and knew what was happening. She couldn't do anything except whisper in his ear as he fought a scream and called out for the innocents Voldemort destroyed. He awoke when his scar turned red and wept tears of blood. She shuddered at the pain and hate in his eyes until he pulled her to him and whispered his love for her. She smiled sadly at him as the two lay down on the couch. Harry was surprised the couch was big enough to hold them both. Of course, he bitterly thought. I'm not very tall. only three inches taller than Hermione. His bitterness faded as his arms wrapped around her and he realized the pain was gone. His lips sought her neck and traced patterns as he kissed her softly. She giggled as his tongue flicked out and touched her earlobe then his lips and teeth grasped her lobe. He whispered in her ear, "I'll love you always."  
  
Harry kept his eyes closed when the flash went off. Hermione groaned and he heard her say, "Mum, must you?" "Yes." Hermione humphed and Harry couldn't help but laugh as she snuggled into him. Harry groaned when he heard Pig hooting rapidly and he opened his eyes to see the small owl sitting on his thigh. He frowned and took the letter off the owl and said, "Sorry no treats." Pig hooted and took flight as Harry unrolled the letter. He smiled as he saw Ron's sloppy handwriting. He was back in the country it seemed. "Hermione, budge up. Ron wrote me." She shook her head and sat up as Harry smiled at her. "Did mum take a picture of us?" Harry grinned and nodded. She frowned as Harry started to read the scroll. His eyes widened and he said, "Ron has a girlfriend. She moved in near his place and they started dating a few days ago." Hermione smiled and Harry grinned at her. She kissed his cheek and said, "I'm going to go shower." He smiled as he watched her head up the stairs. He followed her up a moment later when he finished rereading the letter. He stepped into his room and picked out clothing to wear that day as he heard the shower start and began blushing furiously as he thought of her in the shower. Then he thought about the amount of leg he saw as he had taken the letter from Pig. "That's it, I need a cold shower," he muttered. Hermione finally finished in the shower and he stepped out into the hallway to wait. She smiled at him as she passed him in the hallway and he couldn't help noticing that she was blushing as much as he was. Harry got in the shower and turned on the water at its coldest. A yell escaped him as he jumped out of the spray and decided a warm shower would be better. As he dressed after the shower, he made sure the bathroom was cleaned up. As he made his way down the stairs He saw Hermione was already seated at the table as he walked into the kitchen. "What was the yell about?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head and Mrs. Granger asked, "Are you okay?" Harry mumbled, "Cold shower." Mr. Granger looked up at him and smiled. "Cold shower you say?" Hermione looked confused. "Did I use up all the hot water? I'm sorry." Harry shook his head and looked at his place setting. As Mrs. Granger set Hermione's plate in front of her she whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione looked at Harry and flushed. Halfway through breakfast two owls appeared. One held two envelopes and the other had a small package and a letter. Hermione grinned and said, "Our letters are here." Harry smiled at her and said, "That's my 'Mione." Her father grinned and said, "My little Moppet always is excited today." Hermione shrieked at the nickname and saw Harry's eyes light up. She hissed at him, "One word and I'll never talk to you again." Harry's mouth clamped shut as he opened the letter and box while Hermione slit open the other letters. She turned to look at her father and heard Harry say, "We're Prefects Moppet." She whipped around to glare at him as her parents burst into laughter. Then she realized what he said and held in his hands. Her eyes rounded and her lips curved in pleasure. She reached across to take a pin and found her hand in Harry's and him leaning over to kiss it. Hermione was trying to remember how to breathe when his lips touched her palm. Harry's eyes flicked up at her parents when he realized they were in the room and he mentally cursed himself for his lack of control. He saw that both of them were looking at the teenagers with interest. Harry looked at Hermione and realized she was as red as he thought he was. He let go of her hand quickly. "Do you want to get your books today?" Hermione and Harry both nodded yes. "Now or later? I don't have any patients today," her mum said. Hermione looked at Harry who shrugged. He was about to say something when Hedwig appeared. His face lit up when he saw the large package she carried. "Rough trip Hedwig?" She looked at him coolly until he removed the package. She nipped his fingers and flew out quickly. He smiled and said, "Looks like she doesn't want to take any letters from me for awhile." Hermione asked, "Who's that from?" Harry looked at her parents and said, "Umm Snuffles." Hermione nodded and said, "We'll be down in a bit." She grabbed Harry and he picked up the package as she dragged him to the stairs. When they got to his room he looked in the box. He smiled and saw Sirius had sent him some of their old school notebooks on a lot of their research for extra-curricular activities. "You know we can't get in trouble anymore." Harry shook his head. "I don't actively look for trouble. And let's look at this later okay?" "Diagon Alley then?" Harry shook his head. "Snogging." She grinned at him and leaned over to him. Neither noticed time passing. "Ahem." Harry and Hermione broke apart as her dad grinned at both of them. "Something wrong?" "Erm, something in her eye?" Hermione grimaced at Harry's answer while her father smirked at them. Harry took the package to his room and came back out. He walked down the stairs and Hermione handed him his letter. He read over the list and frowned. "One of Lockhart's books? Will I have to worry about competition then?" She frowned at him and dragged him out of the kitchen and then out of the house to her mother's BMW.  
  
Their shopping trip was finished with quickly. As they were passing Gringotts Hermione said, "Do we have time to shop for clothes today?" Her mum looked at her watch and nodded, "Of course." Hermione said, "Come on. You can get some galleons exchanged." Harry shook his head as she dragged him into the bank. He looked back at Mrs. Granger and asked, "Is she always going to be like this?" Hermione's mum laughed.  
  
The three were in a mall looking at slacks while Harry counted the wad of pounds in his hand again. "I can't believe one hundred galleons became six hundred and thirteen pounds." Hermione looked at him. "Our supplies were only 21 galleons this year." Harry nodded. "I just don't see how the Weasleys could afford it." She shrugged and said, "You know they wouldn't accept money from you." Harry nodded and shoved the money in his pocket. He looked at her and said, "Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?" She blushed and looked for her mum. She was over in the corner looking at jeans. Harry pulled her to him and the two lost themselves in a kiss. A flash made them jump apart. Harry looked sheepish while Hermione glared at her mother. "Are you going to take pictures for the rest of the summer?" "First boyfriend? Most definitely." She put the camera back and handed a blushing Harry a pile of jeans to try on.  
  
Harry and Hermione were lugging large bags out of the mall. Mrs. Granger was looking at Harry and said, "Have you had your eyes checked lately? I've noticed you squinting with your glasses on." Harry looked startled and wasn't sure how to tell them he had only gotten glasses when a teacher in primary threatened to call social services. "I- I've, umm, I've had-" Mrs. Granger's eyes narrowed along with Hermione's. "How long?" "Erm, six years?" Hermione shrieked while Mrs. Granger's eyes flashed. Harry was instantly reminded of an angry lioness. "We're putting this in the car and going back in to see about getting your eyes checked." Harry nodded sheepishly and followed the two women back into the mall. After his eyes were checked out they had lunch at a restaurant just outside the mall. After they finished eating they still had an hour till Harry's new glasses would be done. As they walked around the mall Harry's hand slipped into Hermione's. Harry's new glasses were wire framed and were slightly squared off. Hermione was looking at him and grinned at him. Harry was reminded of a cat looking at a mouse. "Umm, you're grinning." "You look so handsome." He blushed as she leaned forward and kissed his nose. She pulled back and took in the new outfit. Although it was a warm day he was wearing a dark green collarless shirt and black slacks. His all black trainers blended in enough to look like dressier shoes. His glasses gave him an older look while his perpetually messy hair gave him a look of innocence that all who knew him knew he wished he still had. Harry was looking at an advertisement for LASIK surgery. He shook his head. There was no way he'd let a muggle aim a laser into his eyes. He'd be better off drinking a potion from Snape.  
  
The ride home Harry was forced to look through their new textbooks. Hermione was holding her book up with one hand while her other hand was massaging Harry's neck. His text was propped between his legs and the back of the passenger's seat. One hand was turning the pages in his book while the other was tapping a rhythm on his thigh. Harry glanced at Hermione and smiled. She looked back and said, "What?" "We've been back for fifteen minutes." Hermione blinked and looked outside. The car was sitting in their driveway. She looked back at Harry and said, "Wipe that smirk off your face." As they took their books and his clothing in, Pig arrived with a letter for Hermione. She went through the door and set down the bags she had in her hands and reached for the hyperactive owl. Harry dropped his bags and reached out as the owl flew past him. He grinned as the owl's flight path was arrested when his fingers wrapped around his leg. Hermione undid the letter and Harry let go of Pig. He continued to fly around the room at high speed and Harry frowned. Hermione handed him a photo. "Him and his new girlfriend." Harry looked at the photo and smiled. "She's pretty."  
  
And before Hermione could say anything Harry said, "And no, she's not anywhere near as beautiful as you." Hermione smiled and said, "I'm going to write back to him." Harry nodded. "I need to write back also." Both went upstairs and to their separate rooms. Harry walked into his room and right back out. He knocked in Hermione's door and asked, "Can I come in?" She nodded and Harry walked over to kiss her.  
  
Harry was holding Hermione around the waist as they walked through the arch pushing their luggage cart. 


End file.
